A Helmet Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena and Ben are curious about something Four Arms owns, but when Madison sees them, she gets scared. But Gena isn't going to let the young girl be afraid for long. Sequel coming soon! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Madison.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Helmet Adventure**

"Aw, c'mon, Ben." Gena smiled, now coaxing Ben inside Four Arms' room. "It's alright!"

"He will kill us!"

"No he won't, now c'mon, scaredy cat." She giggled, now walking into his room and picking up a small helmet. It was Four Arms' prized possession!

"Isn't this cool?!"

"Super cool. What is it?" Ben asked in awe.

"It was Four Arms' first helmet when he was a kid. He can't fit it anymore, but he won his first Tetramand Tournament in this!" Gena smiled, now barely putting it on top of her head.

"Don't put it on all the way!"

"I won't…now will you calm down," she giggled, now reaching out and poking his stomach. Ben smiled in agreement but as she tried it on, she turned and saw Madison come in. Madison was grabbing some items for a walk and was startled at seeing Gena's silver hair and greenish /gray eyes. Gena recognized Madison by the description that Rachel told her.

"Hey! C'mere!" Gena called out happily, now walking towards her. Madison was a bit wary of the new woman in her midst. She walked forward but very slowly. Gena's face softened and she got down on her knees. "Easy there…c'mon, I won't bite."

But the minute Madison was closer, Ben walked forward and tripped! He tried to hold on Gena's shoulders for support but landed on her head, accidentally pushing the helmet down tightly.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gena said in shock, now falling down on the ground and Ben landing on her back. Startled by all the commotion, Madison quickly retreated and ran away.

"Mey! Madison, mome mack!" Gena called, but Madison was gone! Gena then realized a terrible problem! The helmet was stuck on her head.

"W-What happened?" Ben groaned.

"Men? Men mare mou malright?" Gena asked, now trying to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm…oh, no!" He said, now seeing Gena pulling at her helmet to get it off.

"Melp me!" She pleaded. "MI'm muck!"

"Hold on!" He said, now pulling at it.

"MOW! Mat hurts!" She pleaded, now trying harder to get loose.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble." Ben panicked.

"Men, malm mown. Mit's monna me mok!" She responded, still muffled by the helmet.

At that moment, Four Arms walked in and saw Gena on the ground on her knees and Ben pulling at the helmet. He immediately burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Four Arms, it was all my fault!" Ben panicked.

"Mour Marms! Melp me!" Gena said, now trying to feel around for her fiancée.

"I told you guys to watch out for that helmet." He laughed, now walking over to her and sitting on her thighs as he gently forced her on the floor.

"Mey!"

"Okay babe, hold on." Four Arms smiled, now pressing a button and Gena pulled herself out.

"Oh, that is much better. We are sorry, honey, but thanks for the rescue." She grinned, now turning as he let her up and kissing him.

"It's my fault. I'm such a klutz." Ben said, now turning and walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute, Ben!" Gena said, now following him and gently grabbing his shoulder.

"Kid, it's alright. I know you guys were just curious," Four Arms chuckled.

"It was just a little mishap," she grinned, now grabbing Ben and giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"But if I…,"

"Ben, don't you start or I'll give you a huge tickle torture." Gena said in a half serious and half playful tone.

"And I would help." Four Arms grinned, now wiggling his fingers at Ben.

"No way! I don't do tickles!"

"Oh yes, you do. C'mere!" Gena laughed, now pouncing on Ben and knocking him on the bed and playfully kissing him all over his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Nope." Gena laughed.

"We gotcha, kiddo!" Four Arms laughed.

But after a few minutes, they released him.

"But honey, I'm gonna go and find Madison. I didn't get to meet her because I was stuck." Gena said.

"Need help?"

"No I can get her myself."

"But try not to power up. If you do, it will terrify her." Four Arms warned. Gena nodded, kissed his cheek and then ran out to find the young girl.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel to this? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to! Also, Nicochan11 has another request. She was wondering if you could do one where Betty shows Dyrin her Red She Hulk form and if it could show Betty's transformation back into her human form in addition to her transformation into her Red She Hulk form and Betty ripping out of any clothes that she's wearing when she turns into Red She Hulk and describe the uniform that she wears underneath her clothes. Could you do that? Pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
